Many motor vehicles are equipped with relatively large storage areas or cargo floors adapted to accommodate larger and more bulky cargo items. Unfortunately, smaller cargo items have a tendency to shift, move and roll across a large storage area or cargo floor during motor vehicle operation such as while cornering or stopping the motor vehicle. The shifting of cargo items can be a distraction and annoyance for motor vehicle occupants. Further, fragile items such as bread, light bulbs, eggs and the like may be damaged when a heavier item shifts into contact, impacting the fragile item.
In order to address these problems, various partitions and dividers have been developed for the cargo floor or cargo area of motor vehicles. Unfortunately, those dividers developed to date generally have limited versatility because they are not sufficiently configurable and customizable to meet the various needs and applications of the vehicle operator.
This document relates to a new and improved storage compartment divider with greatly enhanced configurability, allowing the divider to be customized to meet the needs of the motor vehicle operator for substantially any foreseeable application.